Pole vaulting poles are typically 13 to 17 feet long, formed of fiberglass and/or graphite fibers, and priced up to $500 and more. Each pole is individual to a particular vaulter, i.e., to that vaulter's height, weight, physical characteristics and vaulting style.
A pole vaulter typically has several vaulting poles, and a team of pole vaulters will customarily have a large number of poles. Since the poles are individualized to individual vaulters they need to be transported from track meet to track meet, frequently by commercial carriers, and for long distances and overseas travel, by commercial airlines. Commercial airlines are not known for exercising care in the handling of baggage.
The poles are quite precious to the vaulter, in terms both of initial cost and performance at a meet, and the vaulter does not want the poles to incur any damage, abuse or mishandling.
There is, therefore, a need for a product in which pole vaulting poles can be safely stored and transported from place to place. Wooden and rigid plastic boxes or the like could, of course, be used, but wooden boxes and the like are heavy, unwieldy and out of place at a track meet. Canvas bags and slings are fine for use at a meet, to carry the poles from a dressing room to a vaulting site, but are not capable of providing effective protection for the poles during transport, especially transport via commercial carriers.